Pretty Cure Seasonal Style
Pretty Cure Seasonal Style (プリキュア季節のスタイル, Purikyua Kisetsu no Sutairu) is the sixth fanseries created by CureBlanc22. The motifs are the seasons of the year (spring, summer, fall/autumn, winter), elements, fashion, form changes, and hobbies associated with them. Story The Season Wells were attacked by the evil Schatten Empire, lead by the evil vampire Schatten, who wishes to turn Season Land into Wasteland. Queen Eartha took the Season Crystals and scattered them to Earth and defeated Schatten, but at the cost of her life. Before she was killed, she sent the guardians Equinox and Solstice to Earth to find the Pretty Cure of the Seasons. Now the Schatten Empire are back and stronger than ever, and the Precure must put a stop to them. Characters Pretty Cures [[Usagi Sakurai|'Usagi Sakurai']] (櫻井 ウサギ, Sakurai Usagi) / Cure Springtime / Easter Bunny Hopping / Cherry Grove Blossom Intro: "The season of growing flowers, Cure Springtime!" Attacks: Spring Shower (as Cure Springtime), Easter Egg Arrow (as Easter Bunny Hopping), Flower Dream (as Cherry Grove Blossom) Item: Easter Bow (as Easter Bunny Hopping) Usagi is a 13 year old girl who is gentle, peaceful, and nice to everybody. Her hobbies are watering her garden that is bigger than most people's houses, and selling chocolate eggs. She transforms into Cure Springtime and she has the power of the season of Spring. Her theme colors are Pink and Forest Green for Cure Springtime, Pink and White for Easter Bunny Hopping, and Light Pink and Cherry Red as Cherry Grove Blossom. [[Koko Ichiiro|'Koko Ichiiro']] (一色 椰子, Ichiiro Koko) / Cure Summertime / Vacation Angel / Grand Slam Glamour Intro: "The season of vacation and sport, Cure Summertime!" Attacks: Sunray Healing (as Cure Summertime), Love Tide (as Vacation Angel) / Walk-off Grand Slam (as Grand Slam Glamour) Items: Parasol (as Vacation Angel), Baseball Bat (as Grand Slam Glamour) Koko is 14 years old, with big red colored hair, a nice tan, a lean, almost muscular body, a Kansai accent, and a tomboyish personality who finds no problem getting boys chasing after her. She is in the baseball and archery clubs. She transforms into Cure Summertime and she has the power of the season of Summer. Her theme colors are Ocean Blue and Yellow for Cure Summertime, Blue and Orange for Vacation Angel, and Navy and Gold as Grand Slam Glamour. [[Kaede Ochiba|'Kaede Ochiba']] (落ち葉 楓, Ochiba Kaede) / Cure Autumntime / Wizard Witch / Turkey Gobble Intro: "The season of falling leaves and Thanksgiving, Cure Autumntime!" Attacks: Maple Leaf Barrier (as Cure Autumntime), Witchcraft Magic (as Wizard Witch) / Turkey Dance (as Turkey Gobble) Items: Broom (as Wizard Witch) Kaede is a 13 year old girl who reads books about witchcraft often. Her best friend is Usagi Sakurai ever since they met in kindergarten. Her father got rich selling maple syrup until he died, and Kaede continued his legacy, running a small store in the nearby park that sells all kinds of sweets (but mostly syrup). She transforms into Cure Autumntime and she has the power of the season of Autumn. Her theme colors are Olive and Red for Cure Autumntime, Black, Purple and Orange for Wizard Witch, and Brown and Black as Turkey Gobble. [[Setsuka Chiyamuro|'Setsuka Chiyamuro']] (茶室 雪花, Chiyamuro Setsuka) / Cure Wintertime / Christmas Cheer / Lovely Tea Intro: "The season of Christmas and falling snow, Cure Wintertime!" Attacks: Deep Freeze (as Cure Wintertime), Christmas Gift (as Christmas Cheer), Green Tea Splash (as Lovely Tea) Items: Winter Rod (as Cure Wintertime), Candy Cane Rod (as Christmas Cheer) Setsuka is a 15 year old, beautiful, sexy girl who dreams of being a tea shop owner. Her best friend is Koko Ichiiro, but sometimes they fight; Setsuka calls Koko a hothead, while Koko calls Setsuka a bimbo, but they usually make up. Her favorite holiday is Christmas. She transforms into Cure Wintertime and she has the power of the season of Winter. Her theme colors are Light Blue for Cure Wintertime, Red and White for Christmas Cheer, and Green and Black as Lovely Tea. Mascots [[Equinox|'Equinox']] Cure Springtime and Autumntime's fairies. [[Solstice|'Solstice']] Cure Summertime and Wintertime's fairies. Schatten Empire [[Schatten|'Schatten']] A dark vampire like creature. Items [[Holiday Mirror|'Holiday Mirror']] The transformation items. [[Season Crystals|'Season Crystals']] A crystal that powers the Season Wells and makes it beautiful for all four seasons. Locations [[Season Wells|'Season Wells']] A beautiful land of all four seasons. [[Four-Seasons-City|'Four-Seasons-City']] A small resort town in Japan with attractions for all four seasons. Trivia * Schatten is the German word for shadow. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Pretty Cure Seasonal Style Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Seasons Themed Series Category:Article stubs